Jackie's Student
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Jackie has a very entertaining student. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Jackie's Student

"Stokes, I need help with this math problem." A little boy named Davis said as he appeared at Jackie's desk.

"You should call her Mrs. Stokes, it shows respect." Another little boy said.

"Yeah, I know but Stokes and I go way back, so it's ok." Davis answered.

Jackie struggled to not laugh. She wasn't quite sure how she and the little boy went way back but Jackie believed in picking your battles with kids and this was not one she was going to pick.

Davis was hysterical, he made her laugh daily and sometimes he gave her a migraine but she loved him, no doubt about it.

A while later the students were sitting at their desks working on a writing assignment.

"Hanson." Davis suddenly shouted as he bolted out of the room.

Jackie looked up and saw him clinging to Chelsea Hanson, the school's frequent sub.

 _I guess Chelsea and him go way back as well_ Jackie thought to herself.

"Hi Buddy, are you having a good day?" Chelsea asked as she hugged him back.

"Yep." The little boy said happily.

"That's good." Chelsea answered.

"Hey Hanson, Stokes is going to be gone on Friday are you going to be our guest teacher?"

"Yes, I am."

"Yay." Davis said as he pumped his fist in the air.

Chelsea smiled at him.

"Davis, come on back in the room kiddo, Miss Hanson is busy." Jackie told him.

"Bye." Davis said as he went back into Jackie's classroom.

"Sorry." Jackie mouthed to Chelsea.

Chelsea just smiled as she walked back into the classroom across from Jackie's classroom where she was subbing for the day.

A couple hours later Jackie was getting her spelling book out so she could teach a spelling lesson to the kids when a couple of crayons fell out of her book.

 _What in the world?_ Jackie thought to herself.

There was also a crayon on her chair.

She then noticed her entire box of crayons that were sitting on her desk was empty.

"One, two, three, eyes on who?" She said, addressing the class.

"You." The kids answered her.

"Did any of you take crayons out of my crayon box and put them in my spelling book?" She asked the kids.

"Yes, I did. I hid all of them." Davis said without missing a beat.

"Why?" Jackie asked confusedly.

"Because now we can go on a scavenger hunt to find them." He said sounding incredibly excited.

Jackie wanted to laugh so bad.

"Guys I'd like you grab a book and read quietly. I'll even let you partner read around the room but if you get loud that's it, you're back at your desk reading by yourself. Give me a thumbs- up if you understand."

All the kids gave her a thumbs-up, they loved reading with a partner around the room.

Jackie went over and sat by Davis' desk.

"Kiddo, you can't hide Mrs. Stokes' things, because what would happen if I needed those crayons?" She asked him.

"Well don't be mad Stokes, just think of all the calories you'll burn when you are up looking for the crayons." He told her innocently.

That did it, Jackie couldn't take it anymore, she raced out of the room and into the hallway and burst out laughing. She peeked her head into the room that Chelsea was subbing in and saw that there were no kids in there.

"Chels would you watch my class for a couple minutes please?" She asked Chelsea who was sitting at the teacher's desk grading papers.

"Sure Jackie." She answered, thinking Jackie had to use the restroom.

She immediately walked across the hall into Jackie's room.

"Are you our teacher the rest of the day, Miss Hanson?" A little girl asked happily.

"No sweetheart, Mrs. Stokes will be back in a couple minutes." She told her.

Jackie was in the bathroom, laughing so hard tears were streaming down her face.

After a few minutes she got control of herself. She walked back into the classroom.

"Thank you, Miss Hanson." Jackie told her.

After the kids told her goodbye Chelsea walked back across the hall.

Jackie went back over to Davis' desk.

"Davis, you have to stay in with me during recess and help me find all of my crayons alright?" Thinking he wouldn't mind that too bad, he'd been terribly excited about the scavenger hunt after all, but he had another idea.

"Can't we do the scavenger hunt tomorrow during math, Stokes?" He asked.

"No." Jackie said shaking her head.

"Alright, I'll stay in." He said, finally accepting his fate.

During recess it had been a successful scavenger hunt, almost anyway, they had found all but one crayon, the pink one.

"Sweetheart, are you sure you don't remember where you hid that one?" Jackie asked.

"Nope Stokes, I hid that one extra good I guess." He answered.

Jackie waited until his back was turned before she laughed silently, at least he was extremely funny.

Soon the other students came back in from recess and so the scavenger hunt had to end, even though the pink crayon was still missing.

Soon it was time for the kids to go home for the day.

Jackie had only been back inside for a couple minutes after dismissal when Nick walked into her classroom.

"Hi, I came to hang up your students' art projects around the room like you wanted." He told her as he handed her a diet soda.

"Thanks Nicky, having a short wife has its drawbacks huh?" She asked with a grin.

"Yep, you are a real pain." He answered teasingly.

Soon all the projects had been hung up.

"This is a cute chair, is this the one that you bought for sale the other day?" He asked as he took a seat.

"Yeah, I figured my students would love it because it's soft and it has a cup holder where they can put their water bottles."

Nick was just about to put his soda in the cup holder when something caught his eye.

"That's an odd place for a crayon." Nick said as he pulled a pink crayon out of the cup holder.

"Oh, there it is, finally!" Jackie said.

Nick looked at her quizzically.

Jackie told Nick the whole story about the crayon scavenger hunt and he laughed so hard he cried, just like Jackie had done earlier.

Jackie's students really did make her day, most of the time anyway!


End file.
